pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludwig Lewisohn
Ludwig Lewisohn (May 30, 1882 - December 31, 1955) was a Jewish American poet and novelist. An outspoken critic of American Jewish assimilation, he was known for his novel The Island Within. He wrote several autobiographies, translated German literature, and wrote the preface to the first English language edition of Otto Rank's seminal work Art and Artist. He also authored several works on Judaica and Zionism. Life Lewisohn was born in Berlin, Germany, and immigrated to the United States in 1890 with his parents. The family settled in Charleston, South Carolina. Though his mother was the daughter of a rabbi, the family converted to Christianity. In his youth, Lewisohn was an active Methodist. After graduating with honors from the College of Charleston, he went to Columbia University in 1902 to work on a doctorate. He received the degree of A.M. in 1903. In 1904 he was told by his advisers that a Jew would never be hired to teach English literature at an American university. The bitter irony in this advice led Lewisohn to return to Judaism and he became an outspoken critic of American Jewish assimilation. In 1948 Lewisohn was among the founding faculty members of Brandeis University, where he taught until his death. It was Lewisohn who first translated Franz Werfel's The Song of Bernadette into English. Lewisohn died in 1955, at the age of 73, in Miami Beach, Florida. Publications Play *''Adam: A dramatic history in a prologue, seven scenes and an epilogue''. New York & London: Harper, 1929. Novels *''The Broken Snare''. New York: B.W. Dodge 1908; Toronto: Thomas Langton, 1908. *''A Night in Alexandria''. New York: Moods, 1909. *''Don Juan''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1923. *''Holy Land: A story''. New York: Harper, 1926. *''The Defeated''. London: Thornton Butterworth, 1927. *''The Island Within''. New York & London: Harper, 1928. *''Roman Summer''. New York: Harper, 1927; London: Thornton Butterworth, 1929. *''Stephen Escott''. New York & London: Harper, 1930 **also published as The Vehement Flame: The story of Stephen Escott. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1948. *''The Case of Mr. Crump''. New York: John Henderson, 1930; Paris: E.W. Titus, 1931 **also published as The Tyranny of Sex: The case of Mr. Crump. Garden City, NY: Sun Dial Press, 1947. *''The Romantic: A contemporary legend''. Paris: E.W. Titus, 1931. *''This People''. New York & London: Harper, 1933. *''An Altar in the Fields: A novel''. New York & London: Harper, 1934. *''Trumpet of Jubilee: A novel''. New York & London: Harper, 1937. *''For Ever Wilt Thou Love''. New York: Dial Press, 1939. *''Renegade''. New York: Dial Press, 1942. *''Breathe upon These''. Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1944. *''Anniversary''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1946. *''In a Summer Season: A novel''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1955. Short fiction *''Among the Nations: Three tales and a short play about Jews''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1948. Non-fiction *''German Style: An introduction to the study of modern German prose''. New York: Holt, 1910. *''The Modern Drama: An essay in interpretation''. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1915; London: Secker & Warburg, 1916. *''The Spirit of Modern German Literature: Lectures delivered before the University of Wisconsin''. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1916. *''The Poets of Modern France''. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1918. *''A Modern Book of Criticism''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1919. *''The Drama and the Stage''. New York: Harcourt Brace, 1922; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1966. *''Up Stream: An American chronicle''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1922. *''The Creative Life''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1924. *''Israel''. New York: Boni & Liveright, 1925. *''Cities and Men''. New York & London: Harper, 1927. *''The Last Days of Shylock''. New York & London: Harper, 1931. *''Expression in America''. New York & London: Harper, 1932. *''The Permanent Horizon: A new search for old truths''. New York & London: Harper, 1934. *''The Answer: The Jew and the world: Past, present, and future''. New York: Liveright, 1939. *''Haven: An American chronicle, Volume III'' (with Edna Lewisohn). New York: Dial Press, 1940. *''When Peace Comes''. Washington, DC: Zionist Organization of America, 1943. *''A Jewish Commonwealth in Palestine: Our contribution to a better world''. Washington, DC: Zionist Organization of America, 1944. *''The Magic World: Studies in the nature of poetry''. New York; Farrar, Straus, 1950. *''The American Jew: Character and destiny''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 1950. *''What Is This Jewish Heritage?'' New York: B'nai Brith / Hillel Foundation, 1954. Collected editions *''A Jew Speaks: An anthology from Ludwig Lewisohn''. New York & London: Harper, 1931. Translated *Carl Jacob Wasserman, The Goose Man (translated with Alan W. Porterfield). London: Stanley Paul, 1923. *Franz Werfel, The Song of Bernadette. New York: Viking, 1941; London: Hamish Hamilton, 1942. *Rainer Maria Rilke, Thirty-One Poems. New York: Beechhurst Press, 1946. Edited *Gerhart Hauptmann, Two Dramatic Works. New York: B.W. Huebsch, 1912. *''Creative America: An anthology''. New York & London: Harper, 1933. *''Rebirth: A book of modern Jewish thought''. New York & London: Harper, 1935. *''Jewish Short Stories''. New York: Behrman House, 1945. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ludwig Lewisohn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 11, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Lainoff, S. Ludwig Lewisohn. Boston, MA: Twayne Publishers, 1982. * Melnick, R. The Life and Work of Ludwig Lewisohn. Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 1998. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Quiet Kingdom" * Lewisohn, Ludwig (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Books * * Rebirth - A Book of Modern Jewish Thought ;Prose * Tablet Magazine: Comeback Kid ;About *Ludwig Lewisohn in the Columbia Encyclopedia. *Ludwig Lewisohn at the Greenwick Village Bookshop Door * Jewish Ideas Daily: Retrieving American Fiction: Ludwig Lewisohn ;Etc. * Ludwig Lewisohn Collection, 1883-1955 }} Category:1882 births Category:1955 deaths Category:20th-century novelists Category:American novelists Category:American Orthodox Jews Category:American translators Category:American writers of German descent Category:Baalei teshuva Category:Brandeis University faculty Category:College of Charleston alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:German Orthodox Jews Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:American Zionists Category:Jewish American novelists Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Jewish American writers